You Said Who's Here Now?
by packrat17
Summary: Just another day in the life of an Intergalactic Pop Star. Miley is just hanging with friends, performing concerts, and hunting Wraith through her home town. You know, the usual.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people of the Interwebs! So glad you could join us for the third and final installment of my Hannah Montana/Stargate Atlantis crossover! Who knew I'd write three of them? Particularly because I was originally planning on killing Miley off at the end of the first one . . . But you know how it is . . . Anyway, I want to thank my sister, Valborga S. H. Wagner is her Fanfiction name (she doesn't post or review, she just lurks . . .), for helping me with this. Also thank you to my Beta, my mom, Katmom, for editing it for me. We had blast writing it and hope you enjoy reading it! You can probably understand this one without reading the first two, but it would help. There are going to be six chapters and one or two epilogues. I'll be posting every other day. And of course I do not own either Hannah Montana or Stargate Atlantis . . .

You Said Who's Here Now?

Chapter 1

~*~Miley~*~

A twinge of pain woke me from sleep. My leg was mostly recovered from my last trip to Atlantis, but apparently it takes quite a while to get over a gunshot wound. When I got the bandage off, Jackson and Dad were so shocked that they never even admitted what it was, they just went with the cover-up. I gently massaged the ache before pulling myself out of bed. It was almost five thirty anyway.

I flipped the television on so I would have background noise as I did my morning exercises. The murmur of voices was calming in the quiet of the morning before Dad and Jackson got up. The exercising helped stretch my leg and kept me in shape for when I next went back to Atlantis. It kind of seemed inevitable. But my dance choreographer had never been prouder of me.

As I was finishing up, my phone buzzed; Jake was calling.

"Morning!" I said, a little out of breath.

"Hey, babe, just wanted to catch you before you left for school."

"I'm just about to make breakfast. So how's the filming going? I haven't heard from you in awhile."

"Been super busy, you know how it is. Plus, the hotel has the worst cell connection."

"Are you doing destination filming? I thought it was all green screen?"

"It is. I guess we really haven't talked in a while! I'm just staying at a hotel because my house alarm has gone off like half a dozen times and there were signs of a break in or something like that, so the police said I should stay away until they catch whoever's doing it."

"That's freaky. Jake Ryan fanatic?" I asked as I poured milk into a bowl of cereal.

"That's what the police suspect. So, enough about me. How have you been, secret lives and all that?"

"What do you mean, 'secret lives' plural?"

"Miley, Hannah," he lowered his voice, "intergalactic pop star."

"I never thought of it that way, but all three of me are pretty good."

We then proceeded to talk about nothing until Jackson came down and started making faces and mocking me.

That night I was in my dressing room getting ready for my concert.

"Do you think I should wear Cotton Candy Pink or Dazzle Berry Fuchsia?" I asked holding up the two different lipsticks.

"Does it matter?" Oliver replied while he continued trying to get his fake goatee to stick. Lilly and I just stared.

"Yes, it does, and totally the Dazzle Berry Fuchsia!" Lilly told me, her purple wig trying to shift off center as she nodded her head.

"Whatever." Oliver rolled his eyes and opened a magazine. "Hey, look at this article, 'HANNAH MONTANA INTERGALATIC POP STAR!' What's up with that?"

Lilly and I went to look over his shoulder. That's when something caught my eye.

"Give me that!" I ordered. Oliver jumped but complied.

It was a tabloid but there was a picture that couldn't be what I thought it was. I snatched the magazine from him and read the caption below the picture.

A body was discovered and identified as 24 year old Jill Smolders who has been missing for 48 hours. Her remains appear to have been aged to death. There are no released theories on what happened to her. This is not the first body to be found this way. There has been a string of four others all in the Malibu area. Is there a life sucking serial killer lurking in the shadows?

"No." My heart fluttered in my chest. There was no way people would ever believe this; it will be like the Loch Ness Monster and Bigfoot. It was a tabloid. No one really thinks this stuff is true.

"Miley?" Lilly asked. I barely heard her.

"What is it?" Oliver added.

I just couldn't take my eyes off the photo. There was only one thing that could have committed a murder like this. The temperature in the room seemed to drop several degrees.

My friends jumped back as I suddenly dropped the paper and sprung for my cell. I dialed the number from memory.

"Pick up, pick up," I muttered so quietly that Lilly and Oliver could probably only see my lips moving.

The phone rang several times before the automatic answering machine finally picked up.

"Stewart, Miley calling for John Sheppard."

"This option is not applicable at the moment. Please try again later."

"Sweet Niblets!" I mumbled under my breath. "It's an emergency."

"Please try again later."

This is the stinkin' government; don't they know I'd only call if it was important?

"Ms. Montana, you're on in five." The stage manager called.

I slammed my phone down on the desk and took a shaky breath. This was not the time to freak out. I had a concert to perform. This had to take a backseat for a few hours.

No matter how much I tried to convince myself of that, my stomach was still doing back flips and it wasn't from stage fright.

"Hannah, are you okay?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah. I just thought I saw something that I didn't." I saw that she didn't believe me, but I didn't have time to worry about that. I had a stadium filled with fans that needed a bright and bubbly Hannah Montana, not a serious and responsible Dr. Miley Stewart.

The good thing about lying for so many years about being Hannah Montana and going to a secret military base in a different galaxy, not once but twice, meant that lying through one concert was as easy as pie. Or Pi. After my stints in Atlantis, high school math was easy.

Oliver and Lilly were still worried about me after the show, but I pretended everything was fine. But as soon as they were gone and I was alone in my room, my phone was in hand and I was dialing again.

Finally, I got through to a real person.

"Hello?"

"Who are you and how did you get this number?" a man's voice asked.

"Yes! Finally! This is Miley Stewart and I really need to—"

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen, but that's not im—"

"Listen, I don't have to deal with prank calling teenagers."

"But I'm not—" The line went dead.

I pressed my face into my pillow and let out a small scream. Once I got that out of my system, I grabbed my laptop and went to Google. There wasn't much on the deaths because of the obvious. Who would believe them besides nuts and kooks?

My alarm went off, signifying that I had spent all night researching. Only now did I feel how tired I was. I could miss my workout for one day.

I shut my computer and pulled my blanket up over my head. _Stupid government. I have higher security clearance than most military personnel! I'm not just some stupid teenager. Ugh!_

When my alarm went off again I really did have to drag myself out of bed. Dad was in the kitchen.

"Decided to sleep in today?"

"Couldn't fall asleep last night," I replied as I rubbed my eyes.

"To pumped from the concert?"

"Yeah. It sure was something special." _He had no idea._

I arrived at school and I caught Lilly and Oliver exchange glances.

"Guys, I'm fine. I just thought I recognized someone in the paper. It wasn't them, trust me."

"Okay."

"Whatever you say."

"Anyway, so did you see the hot sound guy last night?" I asked Lilly to take her mind off the previous conversation.

"I know. Total hottie! Did you see him do a hair flip?" She sighed. Oliver once again rolled his eyes. "Hey, we should go to the mall after school today. I feel a new pair of shoes just calling my name."

"And maybe a matching purse?" I added.

"Definitely!"

"There's a new videogame store…" Oliver said.

"I guess you can come, too," Lilly told him.

The Galleria was as busy as ever. Teens moved from store to store in little packs. As per usual there were several couples making out on the railing near the fountain.

"Ooh! Look at this dress; is it me?" Lilly asked.

"I'm going over there to look at manly stuff. You know, like sports equipment and videogames," Oliver said and popped his collar.

"Run along now." I gave him a hurry-up wave.

As if life wasn't complicated enough, I felt a chill run down my spine. Quickly my gaze scanned the mall. Nothing unusual; just my paranoia getting the better of me.

I started to turn back to the display when I saw it. There was a person in a black jacket with the hood pulled up. Nothing abnormal. But then there was a flash of unnatural white hair and a glimpse of greenish shiny skin.

I felt the cold glass against my bare shoulders as I stumbled backward.

"Miley?" Lilly asked, sounding concerned.

In a blink the figure was gone. _Now you're imagining things… _No, I was sure I wasn't. There was at least one Wraith around here. A mall full of teenagers with their whole lives ahead of them must have been some draw.

This just proved that I really needed to find a way to get in touch with Sheppard.

"Ugh, just a really bad headache. We should go home and since I drove, you guys have to take me."

I sounded like a diva, but I needed to get my friends out of there.

Lilly rolled her eyes, but complied. "Yeah, of course."

She texted Oliver and he agreed to meet us at the entrance.

They were both looking at me oddly, but I didn't care, I just needed to get them to safety.

I hurried them to the car, still complaining about my headache. When I saw a political bumper sticker, a plan started to form in my head.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Lilly and Oliver left, I checked to make sure Jackson and Dad were both gone before pulling out my phone and dialing.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, President Martinez, this is Hannah Montana."

"_This is who?"_

"Hannah Montana, the pop star."

"_Oh, yes, Ms. Montana! Yes, my daughter, Sophie, loved your performance!"_

"It was a lot of fun. Your daughter is so sweet. But I'm calling because I need a favor . . ."

"_I don't know if I like the sound of that."_

"It's nothing really. I really need to be patched through to Stargate Command with regard to the Stargate Program. This has to do with national security."

"_You need me to what?"_

For a second I wondered if the president didn't know about the Stargate program, but I decided to continue along anyway.

"Mr. President, I understand this is an odd request but I promise you they will accept my call if you get me through to someone who knows Lt. Col. John Sheppard. I've worked with them before. Tell them Dr. Miley Stewart needs to talk them, they'll understand." Apparently the seriousness in my tone and my knowledge of the program left no room for him to think I was joking.

"_I'll see what I can do. But wait, how's Roxie?"_

"She's good, sir."

The phone went silent for a few moments. I held my breath; waiting, just waiting. I wondered if black helicopters and SUVs would be bearing down on my position any moment for knowing things that a nineteen year old pop star really shouldn't. Then there was a click and a different voice came up on the other end of the line.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi! This is Dr. Miley Stewart. I need to speak with Lt. Col. John Sheppard. It's an emergency."

"_I can't do that. He isn't here."_

"He needs to be. Who is this?"

"_Sgt. Walter Harriman."_

"Well, Sgt. Harriman, this involves a thing called Wraith here on Earth." More silence.

"_One moment, please."_

I sighed and tapped my foot against the floor. All of this was ridiculous! The safety of the earth was at risk. Granted, I did go shopping, but that was important, too, keeping up normality. Yeah, normality . . . and new shoes. The phone clicked again.

"_Stewart?" _ A familiar voice at last.

"Sheppard! They said you weren't there!"

"Well, I am. How do you know about the Wraith?"

"Victims with the life sucked out of them in the papers. I connected the dots."

I flipped the television to the news channel. I didn't hear Sheppard's response when the screen filled with an image of the mall. Another murder.

"Another one."

"_What?"_

"Just now at the mall. I thought I saw a Wraith, and now there's been a murder and they aren't releasing details."

Sheppard swore.

"_We're going to send someone to pick you up. There are . . . things we need to discuss."_

"Okay."

I slipped the phone into my pocket.

"I thought you were going to the mall?" Dad asked from the back door. I jumped and spun around.

He was leaning against the doorframe with sweat stains on his shirt and had his iPod strapped to his arm. Hopefully he hadn't heard any of that.

"Headache, decided to come home instead, but I am going out to an emergency botany tutoring session in a bit. Brittany wants to review for the test," I said as convincingly as I could.

"All right. Oh, remember you have a costume fitting tomorrow afternoon."

"Yeah, thanks, Dad."

He continued upstairs and I fell back on the couch. A jolt of pain shot through my previously injured leg.

"Ugh! Can't you just be perfectly fine now?" I asked it. I traced the scar with my fingers. That had been so hard to cover up; thankfully, tights and leggings were some of the most amazing things on the planet. A kind of disconcerting thought crossed my mind.

I was becoming a great liar. Maybe I was perfect for the military.

My phone buzzed telling me that they were here, I headed outside. An SUV, black, waited at the curb. I smirked a little at the irony.

"Get in, Stewart," Sheppard said. I obeyed.

"I thought you were at Stargate Command?"

"Malibu is the place to be I've heard. Good weather, nice people, aliens at every turn. You know, where the excitement is."

"Tell me about it. I've seen the fallout. Where are we going? Colorado's a bit out of the way."

"We have a temporary base set up about fifteen minutes outside the city," Sheppard informed me.

"How did the Wraith even get here? Do they know Earth's coordinates? Is it Todd? Where's Ronan? Isn't he good at tracking Wraith? What about—"

"Hey, hey, slow down. There's something we need to discuss first. I'll just get right to it. We're missing an important, and very dangerous, piece of technology from Atlantis and it was discovered to be missing right after the Todd incident. Do you know anything about it?" Sheppard asked.

"No, I don't touch anything in Atlantis without express permission from Rodney or Zelenka. I learned my lesson about touching strange machines. I don't like messing with them, sometimes even _with _Rodney's permission."

"Have any of the other kids said anything about it? Lesley maybe?" he continued.

"No, I haven't even really talked to _Jake_ because he's been filming and I haven't had any contact with the others since they quit the show."

"We didn't want to have to bring them in unless it was really necessary, and it looks like it's gotten to that point." Sheppard sighed.

"What does this have to do with the Wraith?" I asked, unsure of whether I really wanted the answer.

"Just wait a minute; we need to get through this first."

"Fine." My mind started wondering about who could have taken it. But then there was the obvious; the only actor that wasn't too freaked out by the whole experience to quit the show. Jake.

"Miley?" Sheppard asked, glancing over at me. Apparently my face showed what I was thinking.

"They were all so freaked out by Atlantis except . . ." I let Sheppard fill in the blank.

"Lesley." I nodded.

"Jake, yes."

"Same person."

We came to a compound surrounded by tall chain-link fences with barbed wire at the top. A guard in one of the towers on either of the gate waved us through. We headed toward one of the buildings that looked like it had extra security. You think I would be used to this by now, but I still wasn't comfortable on military bases. Flashbacks of the first time I was on one crossed my thoughts.

Sheppard led me down long twisting hallways; there was no way that I'd be able to find my way out of on my own.

We came to a stop in a room full of computers and a person that someone had just addressed as "general."

"We think we know who took the device," Sheppard said.

"Do you want me to guess?" the general asked.

"Lesley Jake Ryan. He was the only one who didn't quit the show after his experience in Atlantis," he filled in. The person next to the general started typing quickly on his computer.

"Who's this?" the general wondered, gesturing toward me.

"Miley Stewart."

"Oh, her. Hi. General Jack O'Neill, two 'l's," he said with one hand extended toward me, the other holding up three fingers. We shook hands. I just shook hands with a general! My inner geek was happy.

"If I may ask again, what's missing?" I asked Sheppard quietly.

"Well, it's a . . ." He glanced at a screen with all Jake's information, seemingly getting distracted by it. " . . . a, uh . . ." Sheppard said. I rolled my eyes. Probably not the smartest thing to do to a high ranking officer, but I did it anyway. Leave it to the government to take you to a high security base, tell you to put your knowledge of Wraith in Malibu on a back burner, then say that your boyfriend might have stolen a dangerous piece of alien technology and not fill you in on anything.

All the officers were buzzing around the room, going from computer to computer. No one was even paying attention to me anymore. People were wondering how they could get in contact with Jake without going all military-scary on him.

"I'll just step out in the hall. Maybe I'll call my _boyfriend_, the star from that totally unbelievable show, Wormhole X-Treme: Olympus Edition. The one that would probably do almost _anything _for me," I stated clearly and slowly. That turned everyone's attention on me. "Now that I have your attention, what would you like me to say to him?" I asked with a sweet smile and holding my phone out in front of me.

"I like her," General O'Neill stated.

"Tell him you need to meet him. We need a place that will be accessible and he won't get suspicious. We don't want him doing anything that might accidently set it off again," Sheppard informed me.

"When you say 'set off' you don't mean like a bomb right?" I squeaked. Wraith and a bomb? This week was getting better and better.

"No, worse."

I was afraid of that. I would rather have it been a bomb.

"Well, you don't get a free Miley Stewart computer installation without first inputting certain information. Like, what does Lesley Jake Ryan possess that makes the military act like they're riding a bull without any clowns in the rodeo?" That got a few blank stares.

"In English, please." Sheppard was frowning at me.

"Sorry, having a computer fry your brain after growing up in Tennessee does that to you. What I said was, before I get Jake for you, you have to tell me what Jake has that has you guys in such a frenzy. And, what in the Sam heck does it have to do with the Wraith?" I asked in normal English, mostly . . .

Sheppard looked at the general, who gave him a nod. "I guess we should just come out and say it. The device that's missing is not a piece of Ancient technology; it's Wraith. That's what it has to do with the Wraith."


	3. Chapter 3

**Did you guys catch the Cory in the House reference in the last chapter?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

My Boyfriend is an Idiot

~*~Miley~*~

"How would he have gotten hold of something so dangerous? He was under careful watch, wasn't he?" I asked suspiciously.

"Apparently while we were gone . . . There was a . . . misunderstanding . . . and they . . . wandered around . . ." I hit my forehead with my palm.

"Atlantis is the most top secret, high security base ever, and somehow a nineteen year old boy just happens to be able to pick up a piece of equipment that does . . . What does it do?" I had my suspicions, but I was really hoping Sheppard would disprove my theory.

"Rodney was still working on it, but we think it might . . ." Sheppard trailed off with a look from the general.

"Be a portable Wraith transporter?" I asked in a shaky voice. I knew I was right when Sheppard didn't respond and his face got grim.

"That's classified. How would a sixteen year old girl know that?" asked a man that I didn't know.

"Guy with long ponytail say what now? _'That's classified?' _First off, I'm nineteen and you want to know what else is classified? This whole operation! You want to know what else? I've personally been tortured by the Wraith, shot, been shocked by a machine that that could have killed me, met aliens, lost my memory, been sent _to_ a different galaxy,and did I mention I saved both thatgalaxy _and_ this one? All in under a year! And you're going to tell me that what's classified?" I snapped and did my signature snap Z head thing. "I think not."

"Miley, can I talk to you out in the hallway?" Sheppard asked, but didn't wait for me to respond before he hustled me out to the hall.

"I know: calm down, don't yell at officers, just accept that my boyfriend took some dangerous thing that's releasing Wraith onto the planet I call home and help deal with it."

"That's not exactly what I was going to say. I was going to say we need Jake here soon and need to get the thing back before it goes off again and we have even more Wraith here."

"Okay, I'll call Jake."

I dialed his number. It went to voice mail. He must be filming.

"Hi Jake, it's Miley, I really need to see you. I know you're busy filming and all, but I really need to talk to you. It's really important." My voice shook a little bit. If he was worried about me, he would call back more quickly.

"Good work, Stewart."

"Thanks . . ."

We didn't need to wait long before my phone started ringing. It was Jake.

"What do I say? Where do you want him to meet me? My house?" Sheppard nodded. I answered. "Hello?"

"_Miley! Are you okay?"_

"I'll explain everything in person. Come over to my house right away. I really need to talk to you. I have to go now. Please come."

"_I'll be there! What's wrong?" _

"I'll tell you when you get here. Bye." I then hung up. "Good?"

"Yeah." He walked back into the room with all the people. I decided it would be better if I waited here.

Several minutes later, a small group of people came out, including Sheppard.

"Come on, Stewart."

I followed. I was just glad that I no longer had the stupid, hulky contraption eating my leg. It had only been a little over a week since I got my leg out of the boot.

"Do we have to bring her?" asked the man who had told me it was classified, "Why don't we just snatch this guy with the beam technology on the Daedalus. No problemo."

"Yeah, that wouldn't be the worst idea ever or nothing. Having the most paparazzi-stalked, most recognizable teen idol since Jesse McCartney, who is totally a good kisser by the way, be basically abducted by aliens in the age of Youtube, Facebook, and Twitter. There's no way that would let the biggest secret ever out of the bag. I mean, even black SUVs would be a problem. It would go viral faster than my shoe fight with Tyra Banks."

Everyone in the room just looked at me. Hey, I was right.

"It just won't work without her, Kavanagh," Sheppard shot back at him. Sheppard stepped back to where I was walking.

"Who is Kavanagh?" I asked.

"He's like Rodney, except he's even more of a pain in the . . . neck."

"And that's saying something." I laughed.

Before we left the compound, we stopped by a small arsenal. Teyla, Ronan, and Rodney were there.

"Haven't seen you guys in a while!" I said happily.

"I only wish it was under better circumstances," Teyla replied.

"Yeah, but there are only so many ways for me to be kidnapped and end up at Atlantis," I pointed out.

"Actually there are several," Ronan said. I took it as a joke and laughed.

"And you weren't kidnapped the first time," said Sheppard.

"Technically."

"As much fun as this reunion is, isn't there a piece of Wraith technology wreaking havoc on the unsuspecting celebrities of Malibu?" Rodney asked.

"He's right. Come on, we can catch up after we catch the Wraith," Sheppard agreed. He was probably still wondering about my fight with Tyra.

We arrived at my house quicker than we should have. Apparently speed laws are only taken into account when the fate of the world isn't in the balance. I looked at my phone and it was five thirty. They set everything up, there wasn't much to do while we waited.

First, I was going to talk to him and then Sheppard was going to talk to him if I didn't get Jake to confess by myself. If that didn't work, they would have to go to more extreme measures.

"So which one of these people is Brittney?" Dad asked, eyebrows raised as he entered the room. I smiled sheepishly.

"I know I . . . may have some explaining to do, but it's going to have to wait because I'm not sure what I can disclose and the situation at hand is a little more important than that right now. I'm sorry about lying, Dad. I had to."

Our conversation was thankfully over for the moment when the sound of a car door could be heard.

"You and your son should go spend the evening at the beach, enjoy that last bit of sun," Sheppard "suggested." They pretty much had to because when the United States Military asks you to do something, you do it.

Jake arrived at the door then.

"Miley, are you okay? Is everything all right?"

"No, Jake, it's not."

"What happened?"

"You know all the stuff that happened a little while ago, with the show and everything?"

"How could I forget, especially with that," he pointed to the scar on my leg. I unconsciously shifted my weight.

"Jake, I need you to tell me the truth." _I really wish they had told me what it looked like! _"Did you take anything from there, from the base?"

Several different emotions crossed his face. "Are you accusing me of stealing from a military base in another galaxy?"

I still couldn't tell what his main emotion was. "No, I'm asking."

He scoffed. "Miley, we've known each other for how long? I know your biggest secrets, and you think I stole something from that nightmare of a place?"

"Did you? Jake, this is important, and you haven't answered my question!" I was at the end of my rope today. I did not need him to be difficult.

"Why would I?"

"I don't know. Just answer the question."

"Miley . . ." he trailed off. He walked over and sat on the couch. I sat next to him.

"Jake, what is it?"

"It wasn't me. Corey, he's not very smart, as you know. He came to me a few days after we got back . . ."

"So Corey took . . ."

"He gave it to me, and I didn't know what to do with it. It's in the safe at my house. I didn't know what it was and I had to leave to start filming Zombies Verses Wolfmen, and that took forever and then there was the publicity, which I'm still doing, and of course all the reshoots and there was some sort of legal issue that pushed back the premiere because Werewolves Fighting the Undead was coming out at the same time. They totally ripped us off, by the way. I mean, who would think that Robert Patterson guy has more draw power than Jake Ryan? Basically, I have it scheduled in to deal with the extraterrestrial thing in about 6 months from now."

"It's Pattinson! Don't be hating on my Edward Cullen!" I said slightly defensively. I needed to pull the focus back to the matter at hand.

"Why didn't you give it to me? I still have Sh . . . Colonel Sheppard's number in case of emergencies . . ."

"I guess I kind of blocked from my mind that you know those people. Wait, how did you know about it?"

"As you just said, I know those people." I motioned for Sheppard. "They need it back."

"Um . . ." Jake looked up. Sheppard and the rest of the team had stepped into the room.

"Hey, kid."

"Sir." His tone was the one usually reserved for my father.

"Let's go get it," I said to fill in what was about to turn into an awkward silence.

"You'll need me to come, too," said Jake.

We all looked at him incredulously.

"And why would we need you?" Ronan asked looking down at Jake who shrank back a little.

He glanced around the group.

"Well, because of my security system, it involves voice recognition password, a fingerprint and retinal scanner. And I am not down with letting you borrow my eyeball even in the case of national security."

Rodney looked confused.

"It's an actor's house, not Cheyenne Mountain! Why would you need that much security?"

Jake and I rolled our eyes. Apparently Rodney didn't understand that the word fan came from fanatic.

"There's a reason Miley came up with the Hannah disguise. I'm famous and people love me. I mean, what's not to love, but sometimes they can go a little overboard. Not to mention there was this thing about six months ago." He turned to me. "Remember when my mom was on that crazy British diet fad, and my original system kept going off at night for no reason, so I decided to invest in a new one."

I saw Sheppard and Rodney exchange glances. Sheppard mouthed something that looked like "adipose." I didn't want to know.

Sheppard looked at Jake.

"What would happen if we set it off?"

Jake smirked. "The local police and National Guard are called in immediately, Bubbles and Demon Dog, the German shepherds are released, trained to hold and not kill of course, plus my own personal SWAT team comes crashing through the skylights. And I was under the impression we wanted to keep the whole alien invasion thing on the down low."

* * *

><p><strong>Isn't Jake Ryan such a catch? I love his security system! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was only the team, Jake, and I going. The rest of the people would go back to base and get everything prepped for when we arrived with the transporter.

We pulled up to Jake's mansion. Getting into the house took a little longer than we expected because the dogs were already out when we arrived. Rodney ended up in a tree and the dogs ended up stunned by Ronan's gun (no harm came to them, of course). Then once we were in, the security was even worse.

"Does every door in the house really need its own voice activated opening?" Sheppard asked irately.

"One, have you ever heard of 'Real Life Fanfiction' boards? And two, have you seen _Teen Death House_? I died gruesomely in the first act! I couldn't sleep for months. At the time, I didn't know there were worse things out there . . ." He shivered. "Plus, it makes me feel like I'm in _Star Trek_ . . ."

Eventually, we made our way to his basement where his safe was. Well, where the safe was _supposed _to be. In its place was a crater with the device sitting in the center of it. The edge of the crater was perfectly smooth and glossy. Not something you would see in a normal explosion.

"Uh-oh . . ." Jake mumbled.

"That is not a good sign," Rodney said before starting to scan the device.

The object itself wasn't very big. It was diamond shaped and looked very Wraithish. A shiver ran down my back just from recalling the memories.

"Everything's going to be okay now, right?" Jake asked.

"Sure . . ." None of us were going to tell him that there was already at least one Wraith running around town. "You and Stewart stay back, you know, safety precautions."

Suddenly the hair on the back of my neck stood up. Like there was extra static electricity filling the room.

"I'm getting a weird energy spike," Rodney stated.

A bright light shot out of the device. The electric feeling came to a crescendo and I felt myself get thrown back. I hit the cement wall with an audible thud.

The electricity was gone. And I think so was my heartbeat because in front of me stood a pale, white-haired monster.

To make the situation worse, I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw everyone was unconscious. There was also the small fact that I couldn't move.

I heard its raspy breath. I closed my eyes because I really didn't need to see the actual image that was already ingrained into my memory of the Wraith coming closer with its hand outstretched.

"Tell me . . ." the Wraith started. I had to force myself to open my eyes. "Where is your portal?"

"I don't know."

The Wraith stepped closer to me and seemed to stumble a bit. It made a growling noise.

"You will still be of use to me." It held its hand toward me. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I didn't dare let my gaze fall to it.

I heard a deafening sound. A gunshot. The Wraith almost fell on me. Another gunshot. Then another. The Wraith straightened up.

"Why isn't it dying?" a voice that surprised me yelled. _Jake?_

"You will die," the Wraith rasped. Then turned and headed toward the door. Another gunshot, quickly followed by two others. The Wraith was hardly affected. But it would need to feed soon.

The Wraith disappeared and I heard the clatter as Jake dropped the gun.

"You never drop guns!" I said as loudly as I could.

"Miley!" Jake ran toward me. "Why didn't it die when I shot it?"

"It takes a lot to kill them." I tried to move and pain shot through my body.

"You probably shouldn't move."

"I'm fine. Go see if the others are all right." I painfully propped myself on my elbows.

This day was not going well.

"They're unconscious."

"Are they breathing?"

"I . . . I think so."

"It's not a hard question Jake."

"Yes."

I started getting more normal feeling back in my arms and it slowly, very slowly started reaching to the center of my body. To make things so much better, my leg was aching like I had been shot again. _Great. _

I slowly moved over to where Sheppard was. He and the others started coming around.

"Wraith came through, shouldn't we—" Ronan was on his feet and out of the room.

"Teyla, go after him if you're able," Sheppard ordered. She nodded, took a deep breath, and did so. "Rodney, turn that thing off before any more come through."

Jake helped me to my feet. I put a little weight on my leg and almost collapsed again. Jake hooked his arm securely around my waist and held most of my weight for me.

"I can never seem to stay healthy in your presence, can I, Sheppard?"

"I might actually be starting to agree with you." He winced as he pulled himself to his feet. "But I want to point out you were already injured from a previous incident before this one."

"Which was, once again, with you."

"You just have to keep bringing it up, don't you?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah . . ."

"Why don't we just focus on the incident at hand? Huh?"

~o~O~o~

"You're telling me we almost had another Wraith loose on Earth?" General O'Neill asked. Sheppard nodded.

"But Ronan and Teyla took care of him," Sheppard reassured. "Now we just need to find the ones that have already come through. Knowing how many would help."

"I think I can actually help you there," I stated. This of course brought attention to me again. "Jake's alarm system. It's motion activated so if anything came near the perimeter of the house, there would be record of it. Hack that and you'll have your number. Easy as findin' a mullet at a trucker's convention." I then proceeded to yawn.

"I think I should take the kids home. It's late," Sheppard noted.

General O'Neill assented. They quickly gave Jake a cover and dropped him off at his hotel.

"What am I going to tell my dad?" I asked Sheppard.

"Tell him the truth, to an extent. That because of your previous experiences, you have been accepted into an early military training program that does classified stuff."

"But I haven't been accepted into . . ." I began but trailed off.

"Technically not an early military training program but if you think that you aren't a part of the Stargate Program, you're wrong."

That was kind of a brilliant thing to hear. I mean, I don't think I could ever really do anything else after experiencing what I had. The last time I went to Atlantis, I even felt like I belonged. Plus, after finding out one of the best kept secrets, they don't really just let you go.

Sheppard dropped me off and promised to call if they had an update or if they needed my help with something. Before entering the house, I took a deep breath because I knew they'd be waiting for me.

I was correct, both Dad and Jackson had waited up for me.

"Hey," I said to break the silence.

"Miles, what's going on?" Dad asked.

"Well . . ." I walked over and sat down next to him on the couch. "You guys know this past year has been difficult and things have happened."

"You got shot, Miles!" Jackson exclaimed.

"Probably my own fault, but trust me, what I was doing was worth the risk and injury."

"What kind of situation would you have ever been in where that was 'the risk'?" Dad asked his voice forcefully calm.

"I can't tell you that. See, I've been accepted into a military training program that does some classified stuff, but the thing is, I've become pretty darn good at it," I told them.

"I'm sorry, Miley, but I have to pull the plug on all this. I can't let you put yourself in situations like that. You're in high school!" Dad said strictly.

"But, Daddy, you don't understand. You can't stop me from doing this. One, I've already been accepted. And two, it's what I want to do and recently I've started believing it's what I was meant to do. Look at my grades since the first incident, they've gone through the roof. What's a little memory loss and a nonfatal gunshot wound to the leg in the long run of a full and happy life for me. I'm nineteen and know exactly what I want to do with my life."

"But Miles! You, in the military? It just doesn't . . . But you're so . . . And they're . . ." Jackson couldn't even articulate.

"I had an injured leg and I still flipped you. I work out every day. I've kept a secret identity for so long. How am I not cut out for the military? Look at these guns," I said trying to lighten the mood and flexing my biceps. Neither of them even cracked a smile. "I love ya'll, but I am going to work with them as soon as I graduate. I want to help my country. Sure, being a pop star is fun and all, but doing this, I can help something so much bigger than myself. You have to understand that.

"Plus, one of our most influential relatives was in the military."

"Uncle Earl's Call of Duty squadron doesn't count," Jackson replied.

"I mean Mom's dad, Grandpa Charlie."

Dad sighed.

"And you do have your mother's stubbornness," he said. "You've grown up so much, I don't think I can talk you out of it. I just want you to be safe. Just . . . be careful. But I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Daddy." I hugged him. "They'll take care of me. I don't know many people that would cross Ronan." The thought made me laugh, but of course, they didn't really know who he was so the comment fell short. "He was the big burly guy that was here with Sheppard earlier. Once you meet him, you'll know he's even scarier than he looks. Now, I really need sleep. Goodnight."

"One thing, you still have a costume fitting and show tomorrow. You can't cancel those. You're not graduated yet."

"I'll make sure I'm there."

When I got to my room I collapsed on my bed. That went better than I thought it would. A weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

I never got a chance to change because I fell asleep soon after those thoughts crossed my mind.

* * *

><p>Chapter four down, only two more to go! Plus the epilogues . . . Aw, <em>Teen Death House<em> another Jake Ryan classic . . . haha Hope you guys are enjoying it!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When my alarm went off, it took me a moment to remember all that happened yesterday.

About half an hour later I got a text from Sheppard saying the team was coming over to discuss plans. Sheppard also thought it would be a good idea for my family to meet them for real, with actual introductions and not just an operation. Maybe after they talked to them they would be a little more assured of my safety.

"They already invaded my house once," Dad said when I told him.

"It wasn't an invasion because I invited them, and this time it will only be four people. Pretty much only three because Ronan doesn't speak much, but Rodney talks a lot, so it actually does average out to four . . ."

Soon they arrived.

"Hello, Mr. Stewart, I'm Lt. Col. John Sheppard, this is Teyla Emmagan, Ronan Dex, and Dr. Rodney McKay."

"I'm Robbie Ray Stuart and this is my son, Jackson."

I noticed Jackson staring at Teyla and rolled my eyes.

"Nice house. I personally could never live in Malibu; too much heat and sun. The threat of Melanoma everywhere," Rodney commented.

"And McKay is this pleasant everywhere, as well," Sheppard said with his mischievous smile. Rodney just gave him the Rodney-Disapproving stare.

There was tense silence as Dad sized up the people in our living room. He was about as happy as Uncle Earl trying to take a yoga class, and let's just say that that was not pretty. Sheppard looked pensive for moment.

"Are you the same Robbie Ray who had the hit "Achy Breaky Heart"?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I love that song, I actually saw you in concert once!"

That seemed to make things cool down a little.

"Six and no leads," Teyla whispered when Dad and Jackson were distracted.

"So while you guys are in town, you should do a little sightseeing, you know, look around, scope out the scene. I even have a show tonight that you guys should totally come to! It's a good _Malibu_ experience."

"It sounds interesting. I would like to see you perform," Teyla agreed.

"Why not?" Sheppard grimaced.

The look on Ronan's face was kind of priceless. I'm pretty sure it didn't seem like his idea of a good time, but he wouldn't complain, Rodney on the other hand . . .

"Yes, it should be interesting . . ." Rodney rolled his eyes. I just could not wait to hear what he had to say when he left the presence of my father.

"Hey, Miley!" Lilly's voice suddenly called from the back door as she and Oliver walked in.

"Hey guys . . ." I said awkwardly.

"Uh, Miley, who are these people?" Oliver asked.

"They're the leadership of a military training program I got accepted into," I said quickly.

"Hey, I'm Oaken, Oliver "Smokin'" Oaken," Oliver introduced himself trying to act cool. Teyla just looked slightly amused. It was even more amusing because she could easily break him in half with her pinky finger.

"Teyla Emmagan."

I did quick introductions again. When Lilly thought no one was paying attention to her, she mouthed at me, "He is so hot!" and inconspicuously nodded her head in Sheppard's direction. I silently replied, "I know!"

After my costume fitting, I got picked up by Sheppard, Ronan, and Teyla.

"Perfect timing. We had a possible sighting at the carnival on the pier. Rodney decided to hang back and study the transporter," Sheppard informed me.

"Let me guess, he's going to have a big discovery right before my show tonight, too."

"Probably."

"Hey, Hannah Montana concerts are always a good time. Except if you find out that there are Wraith killing people in your hometown, you can't get through to the part of the government that knows about them, and then you have to go out onstage and pretend everything is perfectly fine. Then it's not so fun, but other than that . . ."

Soon we arrived at the pier. There was no music, no screams from the roller coasters, just a few people in uniforms. It was a ghost town, or I guess, a ghost pier. Hmm, it would make an awesome backdrop for a music video. _Focus Miley, you're Stewart, not Hannah. _

"I am way too many people," I muttered, not realizing it was out loud.

"What was that?" Sheppard asked.

"Oops, nothing. Just another country colloquialism."

Sheppard just shrugged and continued on.

We were met by a young man in his early twenties. He was a few inches taller than me, black hair and chocolate brown eyes. What was it with the military that attracts attractive guys? Not that I was complaining . . .

"Col. Sheppard, Lt. Jesse Mason. The perimeter has been blocked off and all the civilians evacuated. We only had problems with one of them. A Rico something-or-other who threatened that he would sue us all because his father owned the dirt we were standing on or something. We handled it. Now, the sighting was by Lt. Riley right before a power outage. No one has been reported missing, but Riley didn't get a chance to follow the suspect; he was actually rendered unconscious during the short blackout. He's currently headed back to base. Dr. Beckett said he could care for him there."

"Beckett?" Sheppard asked questioningly.

"Yes, sir."

Sheppard shook his head "How many people we got here?"

"Six, ten with you four."

"Any more signs of them?"

"No, sir."

"Take Ronan and Teyla to where you found Riley. Stewart and I'll take a look around."

"Yes, sir."

The search came up empty. Ronan said the there was no trail he could find; too many people had disrupted it.

Eventually it was time for me to have to go get ready for my performance.

I put my wig on during the car ride back. It was slightly difficult in the moving vehicle, but I couldn't just walk in as Miley Stewart. It could easily be readjusted once we arrived.

"Miss Montana," the guard at the service door said in greeting.

"Hello, Frankie." I was about to enter when the others were stopped. "Oh, they're with me. My new bodyguards. Roxie can't be here all the time."

Frankie nodded and allowed them entrance.

"Who is Roxie?" Teyla asked.

"My actual bodyguard. My dad didn't think I would need her constant security after I turned sixteen, but in light of recent events, he rehired her," I explained.

"Hannah Montana! Where have you been?"

"Speaking of . . ." Roxie appeared around the corner. "Hey Roxie, I'm fine."

Roxie instantly had her hands up ready to fight.

"Who are these people? Are they trying to kidnap you?"

"No! They're friends. I've been with them, they're military. They were very good bodyguards while I wasn't with you. They won't hurt me."

"Okay, but I'll be watching them. Because Roxie like a puma!" Roxie gave them the evil eye.

"Now that we'll all friends, you guys can watch the show from here. I've gotta go get changed," I said as Lilly in her green Lola wig came up behind them, eyed the three of them curiously, skirted around them, and made it to my side.

"Hannah! Why are your military people here?" she asked quietly.

"They wanted to see the show?" I answered innocently.

"Okay then," Lilly replied, her voice a couple octaves higher than usual.

The show went rockin' as usual, because come on, I'm Hannah Montana! When I got off stage, the team was waiting for me in my dressing room, along with Lilly and Oliver. I ripped my wig off.

"Man, this is the worst kept secret," Oliver said with an overly dramatic sigh. "You made me wear armpit hair before I could come backstage!"

I burst into hysterical laughter. The three parts of my life were colliding and I couldn't find it funnier.

Lilly just patted Oliver on the arm. "Just let it go. Just let it go."

A weird sound filled the room. Something I don't think I've heard before. My ears must be deceiving me. Ronan's laughter?

He and Roxie were over in the corner having an animated discussion of what was the best way to disable someone in under five seconds. Those two were a dangerous, but kind of adorable, combination. This week was just getting weirder and weirder.

* * *

><p>Miley's worlds are colliding, so much fun! Man, only one more chapter to wrap everything else up. Ronan and Roxie, what a couple! Hope you are all enjoying the story!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning I left for the base soon after Dad woke up.

The meeting was to take place in the boardroom to discuss tactics and alternate ways to track the Wraith.

When Sheppard led me into the room the meeting hadn't started yet and General O'Neill was still in a conference call with Dr. Weir.

I quickly noticed Dr. Beckett.

"Hey, Doc, I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Well, Dr. Weir figured that if you were to spend much more time with the Colonel, I'd better be here. You know, just in case," Carson Beckett explained.

"Very funny. He had some vacation time and he thought that he could be used here on Earth with the whole Wraith situation," Sheppard amended in that slightly disgruntled way that only he could do. "And he wanted to see his mom."

"It's good to see you outside the infirmary." I laughed.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed McKay walk in.

"Sorry I couldn't make it last night, lots of work to do here," he said as he sat down across from me.

"Sure there was."

"There was with the . . . device . . . and working out ways to track the Wraith."

"And there was blue Jell-O backstage, too. Oh well. The rest of us had fun."

"Well—" McKay was cut off by the general walking in.

"Let's get to it."

I now noticed the digital maps and other data spread out on the table.

"What we're most likely looking for is a place that's empty of people but is close to a good uh . . . feeding ground," McKay stated. "Near the pier or . . ."

"The Galleria isn't that close to the pier and I saw one there," I cut in. I pointed to where the mall and pier were relative to the map.

McKay resumed talking, but my mind focused in on the map.

" . . . abandoned buildings or . . ."

"Here." I pointed to a building on the map.

"What? Why?" McKay asked.

"It's the old parking garage behind the mall. It's condemned, so no one has been going near it for weeks now. It's near the mall, where most of the teenagers hang out and it's close enough that they could have easily walked to the pier. Plus, they take the years out of people, who better to feed off of than teens that have their whole lives ahead of them?"

"It's worth checking out," Sheppard agreed.

"But . . ."

"Rodney, she lives here. I trust her decision. If you had known it was due for destruction that's where you would have suggested."

"You said yourself . . . abandoned building," I said.

"Yes, of course."

"Give us the layout of the building," Sheppard said.

We spent the next while strategizing before going to suit up.

"You know you don't have to come with us, Stewart," Sheppard told me.

"I know, but I feel I should. I've been there a lot more than you have. Lilly and I went to that parking garage with her mom for years. I swear I've been in every parking spot that garage has to offer."

"Why would anyone actually need to go shopping that much?" McKay commented.

"It's a teenage girl thing. It's like boys and their electronics," I replied. McKay looked up from his tablet. "Point proven."

The strike team was made up of twelve Marines, Sheppard, Teyla, Ronan, McKay, and I. Beckett would be on standby with a group of medical staff just outside the building in a secure location. My heart raced as we approached the building. I was next to McKay toward the middle of our group.

"Rodney, life signs?" Sheppard asked.

"Six. She was right."

"I definitely sense Wraith," Teyla concurred.

Sheppard motioned for the teams to move in. There was a surreal feeling as we entered the building. Sneaking through a Wraith Hive ship was completely different than infiltrating a parking garage on Earth with the threat of aliens inside.

"First floor clear," a marine told Sheppard.

The second floor was a mess. There was graffiti on several of the support structures and rubble everywhere. Defensible concrete formations. The Wraith had been preparing for an intrusion.

The telltale blue energy blast of a Wraith weapon flew by, catching a marine in the shoulder.

"Take cover!" Sheppard yelled. Everyone complied and dove behind the debris. More energy blasts went overhead. P-90 gunfire echoed around the garage.

There was no sound of distant gunfire, so the other team hadn't been discovered yet.

Things got hectic fast. There was an explosion that sent me sprawling away from Ronan and out of sight from all my team members.

_You can't get injured, Dr. Beckett would be livid! _I thought to myself.

I peeked over the rubble and saw one the faceless Wraith drones. I took a shot but I'm not sure how accurate my shooting was. There was a sudden motion to my right. I spun to face it only to find Lt. Mason.

"I'm on your team, remember."

"Good thing I'm not trigger happy," I replied, my attention going back to the Wraith. It turned in our direction. A blast went passed my head, Lt. Mason pulled me back down.

"Sheppard sent me to find you and keep an eye on you. If you die, he'll kill me, so don't die."

"I'll try not to, Lieutenant."

"Call me Jesse, please. There's a chance I won't make it out of here alive, I don't want to die with formalities."

"That's a pleasant thought to think about as Wraith shoot at us," I said through my teeth as another explosion went off on the other side of the rubble.

"I suggest we shoot back."

"Good idea." _Don't flirt in life or death situation. _

He looked up first; fired several shots before motioning for me to follow him. We ran past a gap in the concrete to another position. Teyla and Rodney were hunkered down in the next section with a Wraith continuously firing toward them. Their rubble shield would soon be destroyed. I took a few shots at the Wraith, a couple finding their mark. Jesse finished him off.

"Miley!" Rodney's panicked voice called.

I spun around just as another Wraith was about to strike me. My gun pulsed in my hands and several rounds pumped into its chest. In a moment of pure instinct and muscle memory of Teyla and Ronan's training I swung the gun upward; it collided with the Wraith's head. Half a second later a hole was burned through it by what could only have been Ronan's gun.

Jesse and Teyla pulled me backwards into cover.

"Looks like you're pretty good at taking care of yourself," Jesse commented.

Another explosion and then the silence was deafening. Or maybe it was that I was temporarily deafened by the gunfire and explosions.

Teyla took a quick survey of the area before motioning that it was safe. I saw Sheppard in the distance standing beside a smoldering crater. Our group made our way over to him.

"Sir, all six Wraith accounted for," one of the marines informed him.

"Good."

When Sheppard noticed me, he nodded.

"You severely injured?"

I did a quick inventory of myself. Several cuts and bruises, but nothing severe.

"Surprisingly, no." _Which was good because I had a photo shoot in a couple days. _This type of thing was so much easier on Atlantis when all I had to think about was being Stewart.

"The good doctor will be happy." He then turned his attention to the other marines. "I want all our people accounted for, we already have seven on their way to the infirmary. Once we know where everyone is, I want you all to go get checked out. Dismissed."

I turned to find out the various injuries of the people around me. Teyla was tying a bandage around Ronan's arm but other than that, and a multitude of smaller gashes, he seemed okay. Teyla herself was in pretty good shape, as was Rodney.

"You should head to Dr. Beckett and get your forehead checked out," Sheppard told me. I put my fingers to my temple and felt the warm, sticky blood. "Doesn't look too bad but you should get it treated. Take Mason with you, he's favoring his left arm."

"Yes, sir."

I went over to where he and another marine were.

"Hey, _Hannah_," he said with a wink, "help me get Jameson downstairs." The man had a bandage wrapped around his leg and there was blood seeping through it.

The two of us hefted him up between us. As we slowly made our way down to the infirmary it occurred to me that he had called me _Hannah_.

"How do you know about Hannah?"

"Who doesn't know about Hannah? We all know about Hannah," he said, gesturing to him and Jameson, probably referring to the entire military. Jameson nodded in validation.

"So the government can keep the Stargate program and aliens secret, well mostly secret, but blabs to everybody about my secret. That is so typical."

Jesse shrugged as we arrived at the makeshift infirmary.

Dr. Beckett ordered techs to attend to Jameson and for Jesse and me to find a gurney. There was only one empty so we shared.

"That was crazy back there, right?" he said with a laugh.

"It's weird to say that it's not my first time at the rodeo."

"Mine either. Fighting aliens kinda runs in the family."

I didn't say anything, I just raised an eyebrow. He winked.

Our conversation was over when a tech came and started prodding us. I got two butterfly bandages on the cut on my forehead and that was it. With my luck I would probably trip and break my ankle walking out.

When Dr. Beckett gave me permission to leave, I walked past Rodney talking to one of the techs.

"You're sure it's not a blood clot or something that going to bring on sudden and painful death?"

"Yes, Dr. McKay, it's only a bruise. You're fine."

I smiled to myself and made my way over to him.

"You know, McKay, I think we're mentally even now."

"What?" he asked.

"Me taking charge on this covers for the whole getting me shocked by a machine that made me lose my memory and all that. I'll let you be the brains behind that operation again. Too much work, if you ask me. "

"Glad that's settled. It did sort of make sense. You know, your court your rules, or would you say, 'your farm, your rules?'" he asked with that certain Rodney mirth; an acquired taste. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I prefer ranch or rodeo, actually."

"Right . . ."

~o~O~o~

Now that the Wraith problem was taken care of, it meant that the team had to return to Atlantis.

"Take care, kid," Sheppard said.

"I'm not the one that's going to be risking my life in another galaxy."

"True, but you have high school, and I think that's worse."

"Don't build any atomic bombs, whether they work or not, and you'll be fine," Rodney added.

"Rodney, I'm sure your high school experience was a very . . . interesting one . . ."

"I didn't go to 'high school,' I just shot things, especially Wraith," said Ronon.

Sheppard cracked a grin and I laughed.

"Wouldn't expect any less," Sheppard replied.

"Can you imagine Ronon in high school?" Sheppard and I tried to suppress laughter.

"I look forward to seeing you again, Miley. Hopefully it will be under better circumstances," Teyla told me.

"And not in my infirmary!" Dr. Beckett commented.

"We should get going. Long way home," Sheppard stated, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, but we'll see each other after I graduate, right?" I asked.

"Count on it."

After a few more little goodbyes, they left. There was an ache in my chest. I wished I was going with them. _Soon_. I told myself. Only a few weeks left until graduation . . .

* * *

><p>Well, that's it. Except the epilogues that will be out soon. Hopefully . . . My trilogy has finally been completed. Weird feeling . . . Hope you guys enjoyed it! And a last thought to leave you on is . . . Ronan in high school . . . What clique would he fit into? haha<p> 


End file.
